Yuurei no Namimori
by Forgottenpast22
Summary: Tsunayoshi grew up with the legend of the Yuurei that watched over Namimori. When the Kokuyo Arc was resolved, Reborn found out about the legend and intero-inquired about the tale. Tsuna was pushed to gather his familiga and find out if the legend was true, or that the guardian of the town was simply a legend. Full Summary Inside.


**A/N:** This is the third fanfic I wrote, first that I've seriously written if you want to get technical, so I would be very thankful if you all would aid me on this journey. I actually did not start Katekyo Hitman Reborn with its manga, nor the anime. I stumbled upon the fandom when I was searching for more fanfics. I got hooked and started to read the manga. It most probably won't fit entirely within cannon, so if that rubs you the wrong way, then please hit the back arrow or exit the tab/window. I will not tolerate meaningless criticism or flames. Constructive criticism is welcome, however. I freely admit that I am new to this and will welcome all advice/suggestions wholeheartedly.

Be forewarned, that while I may accept suggestions and advice, I will not always use it. I will CONSIDER and see if it would fit into my plot and preferences for the story, but I MIGHT not heed them. This story is published for the sole reason that I wish to share what I have written to others. The story itself was written for my enjoyment. So please think twice before insulting this/me.

I will not be writing any pairings. As someone who has never experienced romantic relationships, writing about one seems impossible. If you could give suggestions/advice for me, then I'll write a oneshot on here and see how you like it.

 **Disclaimer:** All mentions of KHR belong to it's rightful owner. This is a fanfic and written purely for my own entertainment. I have not, and will not make no money from this and any other stories I have published on this site or any others.

Any OC's mentioned in this story are mine. Do not use them.

 **Warnings (What could be found within this story):** Slightly gory, mild-moderate violence, angst, foul language, child abuse, mentions of sexual abuse, and others in later chapters.

This is self-beta'd, so there may be minor grammatical and spelling errors.

(SLOW UPDATES)

 **Summery:** Tales of the Yuurei no Namimori were numerous, but only if you're a permanent resident of the Town. If one was simply passing by they would hear no word of the yuurei. Said to have hair black as sin, eyes that were of the endless sky, the wandering spirit settled within the forest and watched over the people as long as they respected the spirit. The spirit did what was needed, but refused to coddle the people, to let them stand up for themselves. But when a non-resident was told of the spirit protector, he laughed and mocked the townspeople and tried to set fire to the forest. He was never heard from again and Namimori swore never to tell outsiders of their Yuurei again.

Offerings were made, and the people never stepped foot in the home of their protector in respect. The townspeople told their children about the Yuurei, and made them promise to tell their own children about the protector like they did, respect the Yuurei, and to never tell anyone who doesn't live in Namimori about the Yuurei. Years pass and the legend of the Yuurei continued to be told.

Then Reborn came and after the Mukuro incident, the hitman overheard the tale of the protector that was told by Tsuna to Lambo and I-pin. Reborn then interro-ahem I mean _inquired_ about why he never heard about the story. Explaining why, the hitman then bullies Tsuna into gathering his familiga to uncover the mystery of the ghost of Namimori. But what will they do when the uncover the mystery?

* * *

 **Prologue: From Fields Of Sage Sprouted Anemone**

Beneath the ink-stained sky, hidden within the quiet embrace of the far-reaching forest, a figure rested with their back to the trunk of the the tree they were perched on. Gazing stoically at the pallid orb that hung in the heavens, the figure rose with a careless grace from the branch they were situated in. Leaning forward, the figure fell from their perch, yielding to the forces of gravity.

Halfway down, the figure twisted their body about, somersaulting with the sound of the wind whistling in their ears and landed in a silent crouch at the edge of a clearing. Wordlessly, they rose from their position, taking in their surroundings. Glancing furtively, the figure produced a single lotus from the folds of their cloak. Nestling the flower within the numerous leaves of the tree the figure was by, it became hidden away from prying eyes.

The figure was shrouded in a cloak of a blue so dark that it was black leaving only the lower part of their face and neck uncovered, their head covered by a hood that veiled their eyes from the world. Straight black bangs that barely brushed their shoulders framed their face. Steel-capped combat boots peeked out from the edge of the cloak the figure wore.

The figure's height surprisingly seemed to be of a young child's. All in all, the child looked like a wraith, glowing ethereally under the moonlight surrounded by the tranquil darkness of the forest.

A passing breeze caressed the figure softly, as if a harsher blow would have scattered the child to dust and ashes. Ears twitching at a sound only they could hear, the figure shifted their face to the direction where they heard the whisper. Subtly adjusting their stance, the figure then darted from the clearing and was swallowed by the enveloping shadows.

With a gust of wind the child vanished as if they did not exist.

A single red poppy, cut from it's stem lay forgotten, basking under the moonlight.

That was the only evidence that anyone was previously there.

* * *

Language Of Flowers

 _Sage - Wisdom, Immortality_

 _Anemone - Truth, Sincerity, Abandonment, Forsaken, Love that is diminishing, Sickness, Vanishing hopes, Death, Parting, Transition_

 _Lotus - Mystery, Truth_

 _Red Poppy - Death, Life, Remembrance_

* * *

 **A/N:** This was a pretty short prologue, but I didn't know how to increase the words without dropping the quality I already had. So tell me my readers, did I impress you? Was it good? Bad? Tell me!

I'm sure that you're confused about the flower references. I used them because I had a phase where I was obsessed with flower language. I liked how you could send hidden messages using the flowers.

In the chapter title, sage means wisdom or immortality. Anemones represent dying hope and is the embodiment of those who are forsaken among others. The meanings I chose were immortality and dying hope respectively. So the message I put in the chapter title was "From Immortality Birthed Dying Hope." The reason?...You have to read more to find out!

Near the middle of the chapter, the hidden lotus means mystery and truth. The meaning I went with was mystery, and I even made it a mystery even without the meaning. The reason for why the figure in the story hid it...you'll just have to find out!

At the end of the prologue, the red poppy mentioned symbolizes death, life, and remembrance. Remembrance was the meaning I choose mostly for this chapter. Though all three tie in with the plot.

 **The title of the story is something that I lacked inspiration at the time. If you have a better title in mind, please PM me about it or write in the comments section below!**

Was it bad? Please review, give me your opinions!

 _Trivia - did you know that Anemone come from the Greek word for wind?_


End file.
